


To Think Far Enough Into Checkmate

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Especially the Blue Lions, Everyone is a goober in her eyes, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humor, Humor, It's only been three weeks, but Byleth needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Having a small break, Jeralt manages to sneak to the training grounds to see Byleth and the Blue Lions sparring. He's proud of his obviously (not) exasperated daughter.
Kudos: 29





	To Think Far Enough Into Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered if Jeralt happened to see Byleth teach a class at least once. So, here is my take on it. If you can't tell, I love the BL. I hope you enjoy, and you can find this on my Tumblr 'RagingBookDragon'! -Thorne <3

She’d felt his presence moments before his hand lowered onto her head, ruffling her teal hair. She glanced over, eyebrows raising as she acknowledged him; he nodded at the group training in the center. “You seem to be doing well so far. It’s only been three weeks since we got here, but you’ve managed to impress all of Garreg Mach.” He glanced back down at her, waiting for her reply.

“I didn’t do much,” She murmured as she watched Felix drop Sylvain onto his butt before they moved over, letting Caspar and Balthus get into the center. “I just won the mock battle and completed a mission.” Jeralt chuckled, propping up against the pillar.

“You say that, but I’ve known you long enough to know what you’re thinking.” He eyed her and quipped, “You’re playing _strategy_ with this…and _you’re having fun_.” For a moment, Byleth didn’t respond, but then a small grin set across her face and she nodded.

“Can’t win chess if you can’t think far enough to checkmate.” She looked over at him and questioned, “Isn’t that what you used to tell me when we’d play?” Jeralt nodded.

“You’d sit and stare at the board for hours, playing yourself until you could make a decent strategy.” He paused a moment, watching as Mercedes healed Caspar’s split knuckles. “So…what type of strategy are we playing now?” Byleth groaned lowly and propped her arm under her chin.

“For starters, it’s, _‘make sure these morons don’t get themselves killed_ ’.” Jeralt let out a sharp laugh and asked,

“I thought you were proud of them?” She nodded.

“I _am_ proud of them. But they’re all idiots who don’t know the tip of a dagger to its pommel, and if I don’t teach them, we’re all screwed.” Byleth nodded towards the mages standing off to the side. “Take Mercedes and Annette for example. Both are absolutely brilliant. Mercedes has the best healing capabilities in anyone I’ve ever seen, and Annette can master spells in two hours if she stares at the book hard enough.” She paused, watching the ginger haired girl trip and yelp, ‘Ah! Who put that stupid box here?!’ Laughter echoed around and Byleth groaned, “That being said, they’re the two biggest _airheads_ I’ve ever met.”

“Any other problems you’d like to lay on me?” She turned, glaring up at him and countered,

“Caspar can’t stop picking fights with people who are bigger than him, mainly Balthus, Linhardt has narcolepsy and Hapi sleeps wherever she is, Felix acts like an asshole ninety-five percent of the time, Sylvain flirts with anything that breathes, Ingrid is wired way too tight, _Claude and Hilda aren’t even apart of this, they’re just here because they want to be,_ Constance becomes a completely different person in sunlight, _I don’t have anything bad to say about Petra or Ashe so we can skip them_ , Yuri is an underground gang leader, Dimitri has a whole boatload of issues that I’m not even sure if I want to open, Dedue always looks like he wants to crack me open like a can of worms, and if I hear that goober say, ‘I am Ferdinand von Aegir’ one more time, I’m liable to push him off the top of the goddess tower.” Byleth sucked in a much-needed breath and muttered, _“So yes…I have a lot of problems right now.”_ Her father let out a knowing hum and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You say all of this, but your voice is telling me that you’re having more fun than you’ve ever had before.” He waited, watching her as she thought on his words, then she inhaled and let go of the breath.

“Yeah…I am…the Blue Lion House and anyone who joins might be morons…but they’re my morons.” Approaching footsteps from behind caused them to turn, and a voice called,

“Captain Jeralt, Lady Rhea is looking for you!” He nodded, turning to Byleth.

“Duty calls.” He squeezed her shoulder and said, “Keep guiding them…they need you more than any of you realize.” He left her, but stopped at the doorway, laughing slightly as Byleth ran into the center, trying to help Sylvain and Felix from the headlocks Ingrid had them in.


End file.
